The present disclosure and embodiments thereof are in the field of a semiconductor device and more particularly, to semiconductor devices used for fluorescence-based molecule detection and analysis.
Fluorescent-based molecule detection and analysis is commonly used for medical purpose, in which a target molecule is labeled with a fluorophore molecule to cause the target molecule to be fluorescent. A fluorescent-based molecule detection system typically includes an excitation light source, which emits excitation light to the labeled target molecule to cause the fluorophore molecule to emit fluorescent light. The fluorescent light is subsequently focused and collected by a light detector of the system, which can be a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a photomultiplier tube (PMT). An optical filter is typically provided to the system to improve the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) by removing the reflected excitation light and/or background light.
Conventional fluorescent-based molecule detection systems suffer certain deficiencies. First, the excitation light source is not formed integrally with the other parts of the system, particularly the light detector, through a semiconductor manufacturing process to allow fast and easy production of detection systems in a mass scale. Furthermore, conventional fluorescent-based molecule detection systems do not achieve satisfactory separation of the fluorescent light from the excitation light. Consequently, certain excitation light may leak into the light detector, which deteriorates the quality of detection.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove with respect to conventional fluorescent-based molecule detection systems.